


Painted Bodies

by DramioneShipperz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Canon until season 5, Cat, Character Death Fix, Cute, F/M, Fix-It, Fluffy, Funny, If they had found beth, Making Out, Painting, bethyl, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneShipperz/pseuds/DramioneShipperz
Summary: Compatible through Season 6 episode 10.What if Rick and Daryl find Beth instead of Jesus? What if they brought her back to Alexandria where everyone welcome her back?After everything that happened, Daryl isn't too quick to opening up with Beth like he did in the funeral home but he's always near her. And Beth, she's not the same either. Beth gets a smaller loft like house near the edge by a wall. Daryl asks if she needs help with anything to take her mind off things and she tells him yes. Starting with painting the inside of her flat...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cute Bethyl!
> 
> That really is all I wanted in the show. Not that I would have been against more. 
> 
> This fic is not smut. It really didn't feel right for this part. But I am possibly open to continuing and turning into more if anyone has ideas. Just not sure how it came out. 
> 
> Let me know and maybe I can continue with more. 
> 
> ~Love Madi!

**_Painting Bodies_ **

_By DramioneShipperz_

A gentle breeze twisted loose leaves against the pavement, littering the road of Alexandria. Loose golden locks of hair brushed against Beth's cheek from her pony tail.

It had been a month behind the walls and yet she still felt uneasy. Anxious. It reminded her of Grady in a sense not the same but still closed.

 _'Alexandria ain't Grady. It's safe here... I'm safe here._ ' Beth told herself for the fourth time that day.

Reaching up with the back of her hand she wiped away beaded sweat from her forehead and huffed. Looking across the road towards a house down the road from her. She then saw Rick moving to sit on his porch with Judy in his lap while Carl talked to Michonne.

With a sigh, Beth rolled up the sleeves on her oversized button down jean shirt. Everyone and everything seemed, different. A good different. Almost normal. And Beth, well she was trying. Getting there.

Once she was back with their family, she instantly fell into a routine of helping out in any way she could. Watching Judy. She even went to help teach the kids for school. And Morgan asked for her help gardening. Carol with baking cookies...

Then there was Daryl... Every single time he made his way silently into her mind, her heart thudded a little louder and begun to beat a little faster.

* * *

Their reunion had been indescribable. She can still recall the moment she saw him. At a gas station.

Stopping to see if there had been anything she could gather. Once inside the gas station, she heard the familiar rumble of a car down a ways. Hiding at the sound of the car pulling to a stop. It seemed to be two men by the way they walked. She then tried to stay out of sight shuffling behind a counter and some boxes.

Accidentally she knocked over a box of empty glass bottles and the men stopped talking and went silent. Shakily she peaked around the corner from where she stood. No one in sight. Just when she was about to make a run for it, out of no where she was shoved against a wall.

The cool metal of a gun pressed to her head causing her to flinch while a warm muscular forearm pressed against her collarbones. Its width going from almost shoulder to shoulder. Beth remembered that she waited for the owner to finish her. The gun causing a sharp pain in the form of a memory. One from Grady.

Ragged breaths then made her look up at the owner. A pool of blue glittered in slits above her. Those eyes. She could never forget those eyes. Not then. And not now.

"Beth..." His strained voice was but a whisper.

The emotion in his gruff voice, dripping with an unavoidable ache. The hand with the gun moved violently away from her before thudding upon the ground. Her throat burned. Her eyes burned. Her heart ached. She didn't even remember her hand and how it made its way to brush the hair out of his eyes and against his cheek.

"Daryl..."

She was yanked against him, and found herself pulling him closer while she inhaled his familiar scent. Leather, pine, and something just so Daryl. Pressing her wet cheek to his vest she felt his lips brushing against the top of her head. She was drowning in his embrace. One she'd dreamt about for months.

Opening her eyes, blurry and wet only to Rick standing beside them with beads of his own tears upon his cheeks. She found them.

* * *

Daryl. Now he was different too. Not like the others in the group though.

He was always standing at a distance from others. From her. Never too close yet he was also never too far. She knew after two days of being back, he wasn't the same man she came to know all those months ago. He seemed to be keeping his distance. Then a week later he went on a run and was gone for a week.

On that run, they lost a man. His name wasn't one Beth knew but she knew Daryl. And she knew he blamed himself.

She sighed at that memory. Of him sitting on the porch cleaning his knife alone. Going over to sit next to him. He returned her knife. Told her he kept it safe. For her. She could've hugged him. She wanted to. But instead they shared a look. One of mutual understanding. One of acceptance. One letting the other know that they weren't alone. Not anymore. And that was enough for Beth.

Though they hadn't talked much, they did spend an hour each night together. Enjoying the company, the understanding, and the briefest moments together. Just being together.

Everything was good. Well. That was until this morning. Beth had awoken in a panic. From a nightmare that she was back at Grady and Dawn was there, about to shoot her. She peeled her knife from under her pillow, only to find she was in her empty loft like house. Alone.

Looking around the open room after calming down, she realized it was devoid of color and anything that made it hers. Beth felt as if the room was completely opposite of who she was.

With that thought she hoped out of bed. She wasn't gonna mope or sulk no more. No. She was gonna do something. Starting with changing where she was waking up.

Now only she needed paint and probably some brushes. Which she proceeded to find in her garage. On the top shelf. And no way to get them. Which lead her out here. In front of her house.

Crossing her arms, Beth looked around some more trying to see where she could find a ladder. Eyes wandering, she started to go to next door. The garage was already open, but no ladder or luck.

Looking around, Beth's eyes landed upon Daryl who was already walking towards her. Before he could get any words out, she uncross her arms and spoke.

"I need paint." She said bluntly. His brows lifted, as he crossed his arms while she continued. "Well I have paint. I need a ladder to reach it though, or help gettin' it down."

He nodded slowly with a grunt and started walking towards her house without a single word. A smile tickled her lips as she followed him with a skip in her step.

Once inside the front door, she lead the way to the garage, where five paint cans sat next to a bucket. They were on top of the fifth shelf towering over her just taller than Daryl. He could reach the first three just fine along with the bucket.

Then for the fourth one he had to jump but still caught it by the metal handle yanking it forward. Beth silently thankful that it hadn't been opened yet. When Daryl huffed loudly, staring at the last one Beth spoke.

"I don't need that last one Daryl... It's fine. "

"Nah, almost got it." He grumbled. Watching him jump and miss causing the shelf to wobble unsteadily.

"Seriously it's fine. I've got four other colors here I don't need- _Daryl_!" She shouted as he grabbed the last can but also causing the shelf to topple over towards the two of them.

Jumping out of the way, Beth watched as the shelf knocked over another shelf missing Daryl. The crash caused dust to cloud the air causing her to cough.

"Got it..." He said reaching for the other paints.

"I didn't need-" she began.

"It's yellow.." He spoke. "Ya need yellow."

Failing to stop a smile, Beth shook her head, grabbing the last paint can and the huge bucket to take inside. Pointing to where he could put it she went back out to grab a tarp she saw.

She was about to go back in when she saw an old wooden box like thing hidden behind where the shelf used to be. A couple jars inside filled with clear familiar liquid. With wide eyes, she dropped the tarp and went over snatching a jar then yanked it open.

Moonshine.

"Alright, anythin' else-" his voice stopped as she turned to him with a huge wide grin.

He walked over towards her and took the jar. She ignored the electric feeling of his fingers brushing hers. With a twitch of his lips, he leaned his face towards the jar, taking whiff. "Ain't no damn peach schnapps, that's for sure."

Beth giggled before taking the box from behind where the shelf use to be. "Well come on inside Mr. Dixon. There's more than enough... Grab the tarp too would ya."

Beth smiled as she set the moonshine upon the table and turned to find Daryl right behind her. He tossed the tarp across the room and took another step toward her. Looking up at him through his shaggy hair that fell in his face. He was close enough to feel the warmth of him against her skin.

Reaching to her side she reached for her own petite jar. Slowly unscrewing the lid, she watched him take the first drink. The way he refused to look away made her shiver before she brought her jar to her own lips.

The warm liquid burned and then she cleared her throat.

"No chaperoning this time Mr. Dixon?" She couldn't stop the words as they slipped out. His lips subtly twitched into a small smile for a fraction of a second.

"Nah..." He mumbled gruffly. His voice was different than usual. Beth couldn't pin point why but it was off. "Need help paintin' Greene?"

"Why yes I do." She grinned before taking another swig of moonshine with a grimace.

She heard a soft chuckle as she swallowed and then rolled her eyes as she made her way to the wall. It was about a 12 ft by 20 ft wall that met the ceiling at an angle. The whole flat reminded her of a barn.

"I figured I'd just toss paint on the wall in splatters. Ain't lookin' for nothin' fancy. Just color to lighten up the room." She spoke. He grunted pulling out his knife to open the paints.

Sky Blue. Burnt Orange. Crimson Red. Lemony Yellow. Dark forest Green... Perfect.

Beth moved to lay down the tarp and then reached for her jar. Drinking another huge gulp she sighed. She couldn't help but think about this moment. How normal and perfect it was.

"Now what?" Daryl pulled her attention as he tossed her a clean paint brush. Kicking off her shoes, she moved onto the tarp, dipping her brush in the blue and kept a firm grip on the brush. Flicking her wrist so a jet of blue splattered in a line against the white wall.

"We paint..." She giggled before doing another splattering line across the wall. Then a jet of green sprayed against the wall across her blue. Tossing a look of her shoulder she looked a Daryl, who shrugged and rubbed his beard in an attempt to hide a smile.

With a laugh she grabbed her jar, finishing the last gulp and shaking her head. Dipping her jar into the paint can she tossed the glop of paint slathering it onto the wall in plops. In the process she got some on Daryl's arm. Setting the jar down Beth walked towards him.

"Sorry..." She whispered with a stifled giggle and before she could stop she found herself wiping it off with her bare hands. "Here let me get it.."

Looking up at him while she had her right hand upon his forearm, using her left hand to push fallen hair from her face. He just looked down at her and all she could do was stare right back. At first Beth couldn't quite place the look currently twisted into his expression but then it hit her all over again. Guilt.

The memory came to her quickly, stealing her breath in the form of a singular word.

"I should'a tried harder Beth." He mumbled. "Should'a checked. Found a way to bring you with. Hell. I should'a known you hadn't... That you weren't... The blood though... and there was a car..."

He voice was thick. Sirupy with guilt and regret. And she found herself slipping her hand upwards under his hair to his cheek.

"...Dr. Edwards, he told me. He saw it all go down. The walkers. There were too many Daryl." She listened to her own voice before slipping her arms around him. "I'm here now. I made it. Just like before, I made it... And so did you. Okay."

Holding him close to sooth the familiar tremble in his body. Beth felt safe. Truly safe. Something she hadn't felt in months. Something she felt only when she was with him-

A small bang sounded from her garage causing both of them to freeze. Instinctually he told her to wait here as he gruffly walked into the other room. Beth grabbed her knife pulling it from its slot and took a step before another clash sounded.

"S'just a damn cat..." He shouted causing her to walk quickly enough around the corner.

The cat raced from the open garage into the lawn. She smiled and watched Daryl turn towards the door before noticing she was there.

"Thought I told ya I'd-"

"Not to sound like a broken record Daryl, but you said there was a cat." She smiled up at him. He gruffly sighed before nudging her shoulder back inside with the beginnings of a half-smile.

"Gotta finish paintin' before my shift at the wall." He said as he grabbed his brush once more and his jar. Taking a drink he the dipped his brush into the green once more.

Dunking brush after brush, Beth eventually found herself covered in paint. Her skin littered with paint along with her shirt and legs. Daryl had removed his vest getting paint on his under shirt and his pants.

"S'lookin' good." He said running a hand through his beard.

Beth nodded taking another sip from her second, possibly her third, jar. It was. All it was missing was yellow.

"Gotta finish it off with yellow.." She said stumbling towards the paint can. Grabbing it by the handle she yanked it upwards accidentally spilling some onto her feet. "Oops..."

Then just when she was about to throw it at the wall she found Daryl taking the can. When she was about to object he swiftly took the can slopping paint onto the wall. Beth had to admit it looked pretty damn cool.

When it was done Beth plopped to her knees at the edge of the tarp. Daryl then proceeded to lay upon his back to admire their work. With a sigh, Beth ignored the fluttering in her stomach boldly placed a hand next his head on each side. Her face hovering just above his looking into his eyes.

She couldn't look away as his right hand moved to gently caress her cheek covered in paint. Closing her eye, leaning into his hand she shakily bit her bottom lip. Whether it was the moonshine or something else Beth opened her eyes to see Daryl's expression. His eyes seemed darker somehow.

Beth moved her right hand closer. Brushing hair from his face before leaning down. No words were needed as she felt the warmth of his breath upon her forehead. Then upon her lips. Then on her chin. It wasn't until her lips ghosted before his did she even realize what she was doing.

Then she just closed her eyes, just feeling the warmth of his hand still upon her cheek. Slowly she pressed down two hairs. The intoxicating buzz she felt from his firm and damp lips was one she would never forget.

Experimentally opening her lips, she caught his bottom lip between hers while feeling his tongue trace hers. A shiver tickled her whole body as Beth pulled away slowly.

Before she knew what was happening, Beth had readjusted and tossed her leg over his hips. His right hand reached up to her cheek tracing the lines of paint already there and probably adding more. Then his hand made its way across her chin to her neck. Just feeling.

Daryl then awkwardly caught her chin between his two fingers pulling her face down to his. The strong taste of moonshine tingled her tongue while the sharp scent of wet paint hung before her. His fingers threaded into her hair while the other instinctively grabbed her hip. Their lips moved in sync. Like a melody of piano keys and guitar strings weaving unspoken feelings into a singular moment.

 _'Definitely the moonshine.'_ She thought before pulling away one fraction at a time.

When she was far enough away, she looked down to watch Daryl open his eyes. Beth smiled thinking that nothing could make this moment more perfect. With her right hand she took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

A scuffling sound came from her garage followed by Maggie calling her name. Pulling herself up off of Daryl, she stood still holding his hand for a second.

"Beth, Rick needs ya to watch Judy for a bit while he-" Maggie spoke loudly before taking a step into the room still looking over her shoulder. "What happened to your shelf?"

Beth smiled for a second letting his hand go finally. Maggie then turned to Beth taking in her painted state and then to Daryl who sat up.

"Painting. I'm gonna go find Rick, see you both later." Beth said with a smile placing a kiss upon Maggie's cheek.

Stepping into the garage she paused. Waiting to see what Maggie had to say. There was a long silence, no movement or words shared.

"You love her, don't you..." Maggie's words startled Beth.

It was a statement rather than a question. Hearing that made her want charge in there after her sister with a lecture to leave Daryl alone. Just when she was about to, she heard four words. Four words that changed everything.

"She changed my mind." It was gruff and low. She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

There was no way she had heard wrong. He spoke confidently and clearly. And Beth. Well she couldn't stop smiling. She was wrong. There had been one thing that would make their moment more perfect. And that was it.


	2. Drowning In Your Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has been avoiding Beth for a couple weeks since their kiss. When she doesn’t come out with the rest of Alexandria for church he goes to her house to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> I had noticed there had been so many reviews and comments to continue the story. So I attempted to continue it. This next chapter is in Daryl’s POV and the song it’s based on is called,
> 
> “Baptized” by Daughtry 
> 
> Really makes me think of Bethyl! Hope you enjoy and this is what people were looking for with another chapter! 
> 
> Love 
> 
> ~ Madison

_**Let Me Drown In Your Honey** _

‘ _She changed my mind_ …’ the words he had said to Maggie still echoed in his mind. During the moment he wasn’t sure why he had felt the need to tell her but maybe because it had something to do with the fact he wanted Maggie to know. To know that he cared.

The past few weeks had passed by quickly. Going on runs and being placed on watch at the wall. September came and went. With each day that passed, Daryl couldn’t forget the buzzing kiss he and Beth shared. Awkwardly not sure what to say to her, he did what he does best. Keep to himself.

The flickering sound of a match sizzled between Daryl’s thumb and pointer finger. Using his other hand to protect the flame against the cool breeze he lifted the flame towards the slightly bent cigarette perched between his thin lips. With a small airy sound followed by the faint familiar scent of smoke, Daryl flicked his wrist and watched the light fade into a whisper.

Inhaling the smoke he squinted down the street while he sat upon steps to an empty house. It was after all where he was found most often if he wasn’t out on a run or if he wasn’t eating. For some they all kept on calling it his, but it sure didn’t feel like anything he’d ever own.

Peeling the bud from his mouth, he blew a stream of smoke down and out as he continued to keep watch. He could see Carl leaning over a fence towards little Edith in what looks like an attempt to be smooth.

Daryl chuckled to himself while Carl managed to pull a laugh out of the girl. Taking another puff of his cigarette, he looked to the right down the road where he saw Rick holding Judith on his hip while talking to Maggie. When Glenn walked up behind her he slipped his arms around her waist making her smile.

He pulled the now used bud and smashed it against the step beside him blowing out a final puff of smoke. Reaching down beside him, he grabbed his crossbow and made his way down the road as everyone started to make their way to the chapel for Sunday church.

With a slight frown of his brow he reached of to run his beard before looking around. Everyone was pretty much accounted for aside from one person. Beth.

Daryl exhaled slightly before deciding to headed towards Beth’s house. Once there he climbed the two steps and gave a small knock.

“Ya in there Green?” He called out.

When there had been no response he walked towards the right of the door and peered in the window, raising his hand to block out his reflection. Nothing. Everything looked normal.

A sudden wave of worry pushed him forward back towards the door. With a slight hesitation he paused, pacing slightly back and forth in front of the door. After a moment, he decided to go in as he turned the knob and walked right in. Once he made his way inside he closed the door behind him looking around the room. Her boots were still by the door so she hadn’t left just yet. Instinctively he had his finger resting upon the trigger of his crossbow as he ventured farther into the house. The smell of cookies leading him to believe maybe she was in the kitchen.

“ _Damnit_ …” Daryl instantly knew that voice as he looked to his left down the hall into the kitchen. The familiar shinning blonde hair loosely curled spilling down her back while she wore what he assumed was a flowing yellow dress.

What he found rather amusing was the fact that she was standing on the what looked to be a step stool looking up on her tiptoes. He couldn’t exactly see what she was doing so he walked into the kitchen and set his crossbow down beside three plates filled with cookies. Maybe close to four dozen or so.

When she huffed loudly slightly fidgeting with something in front of her as he watched from behind. Not realizing he’d been right out staring, he felt his cheeks began to feel slightly warmer than normal. Swallowing the feeling, he awkwardly walked closer towards her. It had been a good minute before she realized Daryl was standing there.

“Doin’ somethin’ Greene?” He wondered aloud just as he moved to her side view where she could see him.

She sighed, with what looked to be flour off of her hands but that wasn’t what caught his attention. What did was a fair good chunk of her curly hair half way to the root of her hair was stuck pretty darn good in the hinge of the cabinet door. He could tell from her actions that somethin’ hadn’t gone according to her plan.

“I was trying to reach for somethin’ on the top shelf and when I did I managed to get my hair caught…” she sighed still on her tiptoes. Looking down Daryl could see her legs were wobbly.

“Just how long you been like this girl?” He moved closer to her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife.

“What’re ya doin?” She asked as he looked at her. Her eyes were wide and they were staring down at the knife.

“Gonna cut ya free, what’s it look like?” He grumbled moving even closer to her as she attempted to lean away from the offending object which she instantly regretted with a sharp gasp followed by a soft whimper.

“You will most certainly not cut my hair Daryl Dixon.” She stated firmly reaching up to pull her hair taunt near the end of where her hair had been caught in order to relieve some of the stress.

Daryl frowned his brows while he stared dumbfounded. Closing his knife with a swish he set it down on the counter and crossed his arms.

“How the hell do ya plan on getting’ free then?” He bit out the words slightly annoyed. With a deep breath she closed her eyes and gave another tug.

“I just, need a bit of help untangling it, is all.” She said softly still yanking and it looked like she was trying to see how in the world she’s managed to do this. He was still unsure himself. Untangling the hair look like much more work than it was worth. Hair grew back anyways? What was the big deal?

Just when he was about to say remark about how hair grows back, Daryl noticed her wobbling even more on her toes and quickly made his way over to her. Beth lost her footing for just a moment but in the process managed to tip over her step stool. When that happened Daryl quickly grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up and onto the counter without managing to pull her hair even more than it had already be pulled.

With a panted breath Daryl peered up at her and into her blue eyes only to realize how closed he had gotten to her.

“Thanks…” she breathed softly still looking him over.

With a gruff grunt he spoke not sure how to acknowledge what she’d said, “Hold still…”

Reaching upwards he looked at the knot of hair tangled in the hinge and began to slowly and gently pull at the hair. This went on for a few minutes in silence. Clearing his throat he looked back toward the hair and noted he had been making some progress.

For a while it looked like she had something to say but had been putting it off for some reason. With a huff, Daryl still worked on her hair. He had managed to find where it had mainly gotten stuck and with a few tugs and unwrapping, he was able to pull her free.

While Beth rubbed her scalp where the hair had been pulled at for so long Daryl paused. For some reason. He’d forgotten how to move. All he really could think about was her sweet scent of what smelled like was honey. Maybe she had some tea or somethin’ this morning.

When she lowered her hand he watched her eyes lower themselves to what he assumed was his mouth. Suddenly self conscious, Daryl was about to back up when she lifted her hand and brushed his hair away from his eyes. Her movements made him frozen in his spot, between her legs with the counter pressing into the tops of his thighs.

Her eyes closed softly before she leaned towards him, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. The warm feeling was nice and he was right. She also tasted of honey as well. Awkwardly, Daryl closed his eyes and lifted his hand to cup her cheek while she deepened the kiss only a little. Her sweet tongue brushing his bottom lip and the feeling of his beard against the soft of her skin. That’s when she broke the kiss and they both rested their foreheads against the others.

“Why’ve you been avoidin’ me?” She said a little out of breath and his eyes quickly opened and looked towards hers only to find she was already looking for his.

“I ain’t been avoiding you.” He spoke lowly denying what they both knew was true.

“Yes, you have.” She countered without a second thought. Which in all honesty slightly made him irritated. She never could leave his half-assed answers alone.

“I donno, just been going on a lot of runs.” He knew she wouldn’t buy it. “Sides, Rick’s been asking for me an Glenn to do more watches on the wall.”

“I asked Rick,” she said and he knew there was no way around answering her. “He said it’s you that’s been askin’. How ya needed more to do and the sittin’ around and waitin’ is gettin’ to ya.”

Daryl turned his attention to her fully without saying a word. She looking into his eyes as if she’d been searching for words. His words. Maybe an explanation. Hell. He wasn’t sure he had one.

“Is this ‘cause of what you told Maggie?” She finally said. He still stared slightly irritated, making a mental note himself to not share things with her again.

Looking away from Beth he took a step back and spoke lowly, “She go and tell you ‘er somethin?”

“No,” she responded quickly, “ I’d overheard you talkin’ with her after we finished up paintin’. Maggie didn’t tell me nothing about what you talked about. I don’t know even know if there was anything other than the one part I heard.. promise.”

Just when Daryl was about to say something, a sudden flapping sound of what sounded like a small door stole the silence. Quickly turning around he watched as a golden orange cat stalking around the corner causally before freezing in front of them. This had been the cat he’d seen that day in her garage

“Aww..” Beth cooed softly slowly sliding off of the counter and towards the cat. What surprised Daryl was the cat didn’t immediately run away like it had with him, instead it meowed and stretched towards her in a bowing motion. “You’re so cute… Daryl can ya grab some milk and put a tiny bit on a plate from my fridge?”

He stared down at Beth as she bent down reaching her hand out to let the cat smell her. Tossing a look over her shoulder at him as she said his name once more. With huff he grabbed an empty plate that had been on he counter and went into fridge.

Placing the plate on they island Beth then reached out and proceeded to pick up the cat with little to no resistance. Daryl was rather shocked by the cats behavior and then realized the cat probably had been living inside the gates for the past couple of years. The cat then started to lap at the milk as Beth began to pet it.

“What should we name him?” She looked over toward Daryl with a smile and a slightly laugh. Daryl gave a shrug reaching up to scratch his beard in order to hide his small smile.

“Donno. How bout Tiger…” he paused as he took a step closer watching the cats fur glitter in a stream of sunlight similarly to the way Beth’s does. “Honey maybe?”

Beth smiled even bigger looking back towards the cat. “Honey…” she paused before leaning her head down to kiss its head. “ I like it.”

Knowing his shift was coming up quickly, Daryl reached for his crossbow pausing beside Beth. When she turned and looked up at him with a small smile.

“Hey Daryl,” she reached out and rested her hand on his forearm. His skin tingled lightly at the feeling. “ Thanks for your help. Glad you’d been there… oh, and could please not avoid me anymore...”

Daryl stared her in he eyes and gave a nod. Beth smiled and then proceeded to place a singular kiss upon his right cheek. The action startled him just as much as it had the first time she did it, probably more since he didn’t have the moonshine buzz to hide behind. Without a word he walked towards the hallway. He then paused and looked back at her.

“I won’t…” he spoke and watched her face light up. The feeling of warmth spilled inside of him, almost like warm honey.

Just when he was about to leave, Beth spoke, “Daryl…”

He then turned around once more.

“ You May not think it, but you changed my mind too. I hope you know that…” she leaned against the counter.

Daryl tilted his head and pursed his lips. “How’s that Green?”

“By not being just a _jackass_ …” she grinned, “And for being there for me.”

Daryl scoffed with a slight chuckle then awkwardly walking out the door. Daryl couldn’t for the life of him understand her. Why in the world did she want to be around some dirty loner like him anyways? He was probably at least 10 years older than her and nowhere near as attractive as her other boyfriends. Jimmy or Zach…

‘ _Shit_ …’ he cursed mentally to himself as he made his way down the road. He knew the way he felt about her was something he had never felt experienced before. Pretty sure he had it right when he answered Maggie’s question. He loved her.

* * *

That night after dinner Daryl stood watching the night sky leaned against a post while laughter and soft talking came from the open door of the church. Glenn was sitting in front of him on the step as well as Maggie.

He couldn’t help but almost smile at their interactions. With his hand hanging at his side he suddenly felt a warm soft hand slide into his. At first he tensed and then looked to his right only to see Beth look at him with a small smile. Her hand fit inside his perfectly and it just felt right. Looking forward away from Beth, he saw Glenn biting his lip to stifle what looked like a chuckle but was stopped when Maggie proceeded to smack his thigh.

Glenn looked up and met Daryl’s glare, his smile then proceeded to drop immediately as he cleared his throat and then looked away. Beth then moved over towards a swing bench and pulled him with. Daryl wasn’t one for displays of affection let alone public ones. Especially since he wasn’t sure how others would perceive Beth and him hold hands.

Even though Daryl relaxed as Beth let his hand go, he missed the warm softness of her hand. Looking at the door he then as Carol leaning against the open threshold looking at him with a smile before she headed back inside. Daryl felt suddenly very aware of what sitting next to her probably looked like. He felt awkward and out of place sitting so close to so many people all of a sudden. Without a word he stood up and walked past everyone. He walked into the night.

He made his way to ‘his’ porch and sat on the second step. Reaching in his pocket his pulled out his crushed cigarette box and a match box. The second the fire lit his cigarette he relaxed and closed his eyes.

“You alright?” Daryl opened his eyes to see Beth standing there folded into herself, looking all small.

“I don’t do that touchy feely crap.” He grumbled and felt a little guilty by his abrupt and public departure but didn’t know what she wanted him to respond with. “Sure as hell ain’t gonna do it in front everybody.”

Inhaling deeply out of the corner of his eye he watched her nod her head then rock on to the balls of her feet. He then peeled the cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke down and away from her.

“My bad…” she whispered tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. When she sat beside him still with enough space for another person between them he placed the bud between his lips again.

“Look,” she paused and he turned to look at her as she started forwards. “ Daryl, I ain’t holding your hand for others to see. I’m holding it because I like to. Because when I do, I feel close to you… an I don’t want that feeling to go away.”

She paused, turning to look him in the eyes. “Don’t you dare go away Daryl Dixon, because I think I may have fallen for ya.”

Daryl looked her in the eyes deeply and the next thing he knew she was sitting right beside him. Putting out his cigarette, he moved his right arm upward as she leaned under it. He held her in his arms for what felt for hours.

“I think I have too Green,” he grumbled and felt her snuggle into his side deeper. “I have too…”

In the moment, everything for Daryl was just right. He felt like he was surrounded by her. Almost as if he was drowning in her light, in her warmth, in her honey…

**Author's Note:**

> Review or may leave a kudos! :)


End file.
